


me to you, you to me

by starryJ



Series: love will guide you home [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lots of kisses in general, M/M, Morning Kisses, it's really soft, jae loves taking pictures of brian, jae steals bri's camera in this one, men like brian don't need to wear a shirt at home, model!jae, model!wonpil, photographer!brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: “what do you want to do today? got any plans?”“can we stay in bed and cuddle?”“you’re so cute,” brian laughs, shaking his head, and leans in to steal a quick kiss.“hey, bribri,” jae whispers against his lips. brian just hums in response and the blonde thinks of it as a question, so he continues. “can i have your camera for today?”(alt: one of a few mornings that brian and jae get to spend together - just being soft and lazy. model!jae au, where brian often has to work overseas, so sometimes they don't see each other for weeks, months.)





	me to you, you to me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to another work of mine! i was dying to write this au for many reasons, but university is making life so difficult that i barely have any desire to breathe. this one is actually supposed to be a part of the series, but i'm really curious about your opinion - should i? 
> 
> this work was inspired by brian's latest insta posts - those pictures of his back! got me! crazy! so i immediately thought it'd fit this au. unfortunately, the only thing i know about models is that they tried to cast me when i was a kid, so please, forgive me. ^^
> 
> once again, i want to thank my lovely soulmate zen for being by my side and always supporting me whenever i start talking about my ideas. and for being such an amazing friend. 
> 
> thank you - for reading this work, for leaving kudos and comments, for taking some time out of your day just to spend it reading this piece. 
> 
> i also want to thank jae for being someone who can make me smile when it's the hardest. 
> 
> please note that english is not my first language, so feel free to correct my mistakes if you find any! it'd mean a lot ;)  
> i hope you'll enjoy this story! thank you from the bottom of my heart.

sunday mornings are definitely jae’s favorite ones. sure, being a model means the highest possibility to have a photo shoot planned on each day of the week, but nobody likes working on sunday mornings, right? of course, sometimes it still happens and he has to get up at four to have his hair and makeup done on time, but most of sundays are his free days, which means he can enjoy them to the fullest… or just sleep for the whole day, and, honestly speaking, that’s exactly what happens nine times out of ten.

his favorite thing about sunday mornings is not even the sleep part, though, but waking up in brian’s arms. usually, they don’t get to have lazy mornings together because brian, how ironically, is a photographer, who often has to work overseas, especially in europe, while jae spends most of the time working in the states. at first not seeing his boyfriend for weeks was difficult, but they somehow managed to work things out. they try to call each other daily, send pictures and lovely texts and use every opportunity to work together if they ever get the chance. it only happened twice, though, because sungjin, jae’s manager, doesn’t “want to see them making out” so he does his best to avoid having brian in the studio. jae understands his reasoning, but that doesn’t stop him from pouting every time sungjin rejects brian’s calls and e-mails (that’s how he got to have two photo shoots with brian as his photographer and he still believes they are his best ones).

so, being able to wake up next to brian, to see his sleepy face and hear his deep morning voice that sends shivers down his spine is definitely jae’s favorite thing in the whole world.

it’s ten in the morning when jae slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at brian, who’s still sleeping peacefully on the other side of their bed. he smiles and moves closer, hoping to silently look at his boyfriend and admire his beauty for a few moments, but even being a model couldn’t make him less clumsy and awkward, so he lightly hits brian in the ribs with his elbow. brian wakes up with a frown on his face and jae immediately starts feeling guilty, so he tries to hide under the blanket and pretend like nothing happened, but brian is fast to notice what was the reason for such rude awakening.

“what a good morning,” he starts teasingly, but jae doesn’t notice his playful tone at first and whispers a quiet apology. “come on, i’m not angry.”

“i know, i just-”

“hey, come here,” brian opens his arms and jae is happy to receive his good morning hug. “you slept well?”

“i always sleep well when i’m with you,” jae mumbles and blushes.

it’s been a while since he had an opportunity to say things like this while cuddling with brian. he missed it, but now it feels a little bit awkward, because brian is there, right next to him - playing with his hair and smiling, smiling so brightly he could easily make the sun retire. jae can’t help but return the smile.

“what do you want to do today? got any plans?”

“can we stay in bed and cuddle?”

“you’re so cute,” brian laughs, shaking his head, and leans in to steal a quick kiss.

“hey, bribri,” jae whispers against his lips. brian just hums in response and the blonde thinks of it as a question, so he continues. “can i have your camera for today?”

“fine, but on one condition,” brian doesn’t hesitate to agree, because how does one resist park jaehyung’s eyes, especially when he’s your boyfriend? right, there is no way.

“what is it?”

“you will actually let me cook us breakfast later without trying to distract me,” he closes his eyes to avoid seeing a pouty and whiny jae and tries to look serious but, of course, fails and chuckles quietly.

“what’s so wrong with distracting you! i just want to sing along to my favorite songs and back hug you when i feel like it, why would you be so rude to me!” jae keeps whining dramatically, but it doesn’t work.

“please, jae, you’re like a koala,” is the only reply he gets, but brian holds him tighter and it makes jae smile, which is out of character, so he pouts again.

“but you’re leaving tomorrow again! when will i get a chance to kiss and hug you, if not now?”

“i’m so sorry for leaving when you finally got a few days off,” brian sighs and kisses jae’s forehead. “but you can take pictures today, so that we make more memories.”

“and distract you from cooking!” jae laughs and runs to get brian’s camera before the younger changes his mind. brian is left speechless, but that is okay – they have an amazing day ahead, that’s for sure.

////

the house is warm enough, so brian doesn’t bother putting on a shirt and enters their small kitchen in nothing but sweatpants. it causes jae to almost drop the camera on the floor, but he somehow manages to catch it and avoid getting two people dead: brian dying from a heart attack and himself dying from a very furious brian who’d rise from the dead just to choke him for breaking his precious camera. he sits on the table, successfully ignoring the look brian gives him as he goes to make himself a cup of coffee – something he can’t live without, especially when he has to deal with a very hyperactive jae.

“next time you decide to walk around the house naked at least give me a warning,” jae does his best to look offended, but still can’t get his eyes off brian’s bare back.

“i’m not naked and you’re not fifteen to feel shy when you see a shirtless man,” the younger just shrugs his shoulders and doesn’t look back, so the flush on jae’s cheeks is left unnoticed (and for that he is very thankful).

“yeah, yeah, whatever you say, but you’re literally a walking sin and our kitchen is too pure and cozy for-”

brian laughs so loud and it’s so sudden that this time it actually causes jae to drop the camera, but it lands on his knees and brian doesn’t see that. after that he holds it like the most expensive thing in the world and finally takes the first picture of brian laughing in the sunlight peeking through the curtains – an action he regrets the moment brian starts speaking again.

“jae, we’ve literally made this kitchen the most sinful place in our house…”

“shut up!” jae hides behind the camera, but brian can perfectly see how red his face is right now and he thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“oh, that’s how you talk now? what happened to the clingy boyfriend with long, milky and undeniably sexy model legs?” he enjoys teasing jae so much that he even forgets about the coffee he was supposed to be drinking right now. coffee can wait, after all.

“will you please stop,” jae whines and brian has to resist the urge to get his camera back just to take dozens of pictures.

instead, he ruffles jae’s hair and presses a soft kiss to his forehead before going to the fridge, which is not even empty – for the first time in weeks, as jae admitted yesterday. when he turns around, he sees that his boyfriend is still completely lost in his thoughts and he can’t even imagine how he’ll live without jae for at least two weeks again. with a barely audible sigh he finally starts making their breakfast which is very simple, but it’s something jae loves and brian is determined to make this sunday memorable for both of them.

“can you please move to the left? just a bit, the light is not that good there,” he hears behind his back and can’t hide a proud smile, because jae talks and acts like a professional.

he does as told and jae takes some pictures to see if brian’s new position is good.

“who’s your model for that london photo shoot?” he asks and it’s so quiet that brian almost misses the question.

“kim wonpil,” is the reply, to which jae doesn’t say anything, so brian goes on. “he’s one of the best models i’ve ever got to work with. he’s truly amazing.”

“he’s very famous, isn’t he? i mean, lots of companies want me as their model, but i can’t even imagine how difficult his life is.”

jae continues taking pictures and is quietly singing a song that brian can’t recognize, but the question really makes him freeze for a few moments and think about what he’s just heard. he worked with wonpil for five photo shoots and has never seen him being rude towards someone or moody, never heard him complaining or anything like that, even if it’s quite typical for a person who doesn’t get enough sleep and then is forced to change outfits every now and then and pose for hours without getting proper rest. he often had to work with people who didn’t hesitate to show that they were tired or annoyed (honestly speaking, jae was no exception, but he had a stomachache that day, so let him be), but wonpil was different.

“hey, bri, are you okay?” jae asks carefully as he takes a few more pictures and puts the camera on the table next to him.

“huh? yeah, you just got me thinking. i guess, wonpil is not only an amazing model, but he is also a kind-hearted person. it’s an honor to work with such people. i remember where i started – taking pictures of dogs and food with my old phone, and it somehow got me here. it’s…it just feels weird.”

suddenly, jae is no longer sitting on the table, but is hugging him from behind. he drops a quick kiss on brian’s bare shoulder, but his lips remain there as he mouths “i’m so proud of you”. the kiss is a tiniest bit different from all the other kisses jae’s given him this week: it’s soft, tender, there’s pride in it and there’s also something that brian would describe as longing. he’s not that good with words, but if he was to describe it to someone with a picture, he would definitely show the one he took last october – it was a warm day and the trees were so yellow it made him stop in the middle of an alley and stare in awe, but at the same time he knew winter was coming and deep inside it made him feel some odd kind of sadness. it’s all the same here: jae tries to express all his feelings through kisses, and aside from love and admiration there’s also that strange kind of sadness. it doesn’t really hurt you, but it’s still there and you can always feel it in the corner of your heart.

their relationship has always had this feeling – it’s inevitable when you work in different cities and countries, when you have different schedules, when you barely have enough time to enjoy each other’s company, kiss and cuddle on the couch while listening to the soft sound of raindrops outside, when your private moments feel as if they were stolen, because there’s always a plane to catch, an event to attend, a photo shoot to pose for, a model to work with.

but there’s love, there’s so much love and this feeling is definitely something that helps brian get through everything. knowing that jae is always waiting for him, seeing jae’s bright smile and hearing his melodic laugh, having him sing brian to sleep over the phone in his warm, honey-like voice, receiving stupid memes and his new pictures… kissing jae, being able to hold his hands and to take pictures of him sleeping, taking him on secret dates and feeding him lobster, hearing his sleepy i love you’s – to brian it is like home. jae is where his heart belongs to.

“don’t you ever underestimate yourself, brian kang. you’re incredibly talented and you deserve to be where you are now. it’s not just you who’s lucky, it’s also them, they’re lucky to be working with you too. and me too. i’m so lucky to have you in my life,” jae says, finishing his little speech with another sweet kiss pressed on brian’s neck.

he wants to say something too, wants to express his gratitude, but their breakfast is finally ready, so he just slowly turns around and kisses jae – first on the forehead, then on his nose and finally captures his lips. jae is more than happy to reciprocate, so they spend some time just kissing each other and living in the moment before pulling away with shy smiles. “i love you,” jae whispers and brian doesn’t hesitate to say it back.

////

when jae comes back home from the airport, he finds a picture of himself sleeping with a cute green note attached to it.

_you took some nice pictures, i sent them to your e-mail. but personally i think this one is the best, because you somehow manage to look beautiful even when you sleep. what’s your secret? is it because you’re a professional model? anyways, i just had to print this one. god, i haven’t even left yet, but i already miss you so much, how is that possible? please, don’t skip your meals while i’m away and don’t forget to call me whenever you can. i’ll text you once i land! i know you don’t have anything planned for the next few days, but when you do, say hi to sungjin._

_i love you so much_

_\- bri_

_p.s. i love you_

(of course, jae will send him a few angry texts later, but right now he is smiling so wide that it hurts. is love always like this?)

**Author's Note:**

> i've made a twitter acc for my works, ideas, aus and short posts. if anyone's interested, i'll probably start posting there. ;)
> 
> twitter - starry_jje  
> feel free to contact me anytime! i love making new friends.


End file.
